This Small Business Innovation Research (SBIR) Phase I project for Rochal Industries, LLP is to develop feasibility of a novel liquid adhesive bandage for assisting partial-thickness wound healing. This new class of liquid adhesive bandage forms a semi-occlusive, conformable, adherent polymer film on dry and moist surfaces that is non-stinging and non-burning, as well as oxygen- and water vapor-permeable. In vitro preliminary studies have shown that certain of these liquid bandages yielded clear, water-insoluble films that served as a scaffold for growth of human epidermal keratinocytes and human skin fibroblasts. It is the intent of this proposal to determine which novel liquid adhesive bandage composition is most efficacious in providing the greatest acceleration of partial-thickness wound healing. No commercially available, intimately conforming, liquid adhesive bandage has been shown to support cell growth as a means of wound healing. The unique polymer coatings of this research could have a major impact on their use in wound care dressings. The Wound Healing & Infection Research Laboratories of the Department of Dermatology & Cutaneous Surgery of the University of Miami will conduct inflammatory assessment and wound healing protocols on a pig model for deep partial-thickness wounds based upon the preferred liquid adhesive bandage formulations provided. This pig model has been used and validated on numerous wound care products, including hydrocolloids, hydrogels, transparent films, and occlusive dressings. The optimized formulation will be considered for Phase II testing. Rochal Industries, Inc., a sister company of Rochal Industries, LLP, previously invented a siloxanyl-based liquid adhesive bandage that was licensed and commercialized by 3M Company (3M Cavilon No Sting Barrier Film, for hospital and nursing homes, and 3M Nexcare Spray Liquid Bandage No Sting, for OTC). Although the commercialized bandage does not have the unique properties of the currently proposed bandages, the current company is well acquainted with the process of commercialization through licensing. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]